1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cane for sightloss persons, and more particularly to an auxiliary mobility guide adapted to be mounted on the tip end of a cane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sightloss persons using a bare tipped cane are instructed to use them by the "cane scanning" method. While this is the generally accepted method and is usually successful over normal terrain, the scanning method causes the user particular difficulties on soft, rough or uneven surfaces. On such surfaces, the cane tends to stick, causing an unpleasant jarring effect to the user.
Such bare tipped prior art devices do not work on the aforementioned terrains which are found on grassy lawn-type areas, woodland paths, unpathed walking areas, rough uneven sidewalk areas, etc. and therefore call for additional use of a guide dog or sighted guide person. The cost and availability of such added mobility means makes everyday navigation an added concern to the sightloss cane user. The user's independence is therefore limited to the terrain traveled or the availability of improved guide means.
There is therefore a great need for an auxiliary guide that can be adapted for use on the normal scanning cane of a sightloss person, thereby increasing his independence and range of travel without the added expense and care of a guide dog or availability of a sighted guide person.